Whip Crème
by UnratedCrimsonBlood
Summary: For Buka2000! Ever since they could remember, Vexen and Marluxia have been been on one schedule and one schedule only: Come home, make dinner and fall asleep. But, when Marluxia breaks that cycle, how will their relfections on each other be? NOW COMPLETE!
1. Yummy, Delicious, sexy, Bubble wrap:POP!

Whip Crème 

Rating: M (For Obvious reasons.)

Fanfic: Kingdom Hearts

Fanfic setting:

Warning: OOC- Characters, slight language, LEMON and dirty use of food. This is a Yaoi and if you don't like it, you simply don't have to read it! That's why there are warning signs!

Summary: Everything for Vexen is usual day; work, come home and sleep. But, when he comes home and finds his boyfriend of 5 years dressed in nothing but a filmy apron on, what happens to their routine?

A/N: I'm SO sorry Buka2000; there is no Mpreg in here! I will surely make it up to you, when I get inspiration again! I couldn't fit it into here, so this is the outcome and I hope you like it! Also, the lyrics Marluxia was singing and as you may not know, the lyrics are from Dave Matthews Band, which to me is a nice song. I hope you enjoy this! It's called I'll Back you up. This pairing NEEDS more love! It's just one of those cute pairings, if you know how to write about them, that is! I hope it's as good as I hoped! I'm SO sorry it's late as well…it was suppose to be for 11/4 day, but I've been SUPER busy and I owe people stuff, so I do apologize in advance! I'll try to update this, In the Moonlight and Soundtrack to Your Life, My AkuRoku one-shot and my Seph/Gen two-shot! I promise that, as well as the others I've promised, but might be updated later…Sorry…I'll make it up to you, and continue to RP! Since, that's what I'm freaking going nuts about! Make Love…Not enemies! Lol~!

* * *

Marluxia laced the velvet, lucid apron around his svelte waist, humming harmoniously while cleaning off the counter, splaying his fingers while attempting to get into the grimy parts of the counter. He wanted that evening to go well for the both of them, knowing evenings like this were the evenings where their romance kindles more flames to add in their already consuming romance. It was all-perfectin everyway.

Marluxia stared at the elegant and glossy cooking recipe with the page tilted to reflect the sunlight from hitting his sapphire eyes. Marluxia's lips perched a vibrant smile only made for him, bending down in front of the refrigerator to seize the materials needed to make the cake, as well as giving the neighbors behind him a lucid show of his bared and round ass to his nosey neighbors. Now, maybe they will give him some privacy of his own. Marluxia headed towards the counter where he created a conspicuous mess just with flour scattered around the room, Vanilla oil spilt on the floor moderately, his clothes dispersed across the floor and the layers of rosette hair was infringe. With the way he was working, he couldn't help but stay _dirty. _Marluxia began humming a very familiarized song, which eventually turned him into singing it, dipping back a few times while continuously scrubbing the counters, smiling as he got into the song while stirring the things needed to create a cake for his beloved boyfriend of 5 years, whom he has been living with ever since that night, 3 months ago, when he appeared on his front door.

"_I remember thinking_

_I'll go on forever only knowing_

_I'll se you again_

_But I know_

_The touch of you is hard to remember_

_But like the touch I know no other_

_And for sure we have danced_

_In the risk of each other_

_Would YOU like to dance?_

_Around the world with me._"

Vexen came quietly into the household he shared with Marluxia, hearing Marluxia's mellifluous carrying the soft-spoken melody Marluxia loved so much. Vexen went closer and closer to Marluxia and his heart leaped to his feet, though he has a functioning brain, but the contours of Marluxia's perfected svelte body was grasping his attention and calling his name. Just one touch; it wouldn't bother Marluxia with just one brush or a thrust of euphoria inside of his body. But it wasn't because he was gravely in the mood; no it was more than just raging euphoria traveling through his bloodstream. Marluxia was butt fucking naked, bending down while stirring a cake.

"_I'll be falling all about my own thing _

_And I know you're the heaviest weight_

_When you're not here that's hung _

_Around my head._

_And your lips burn wild_

_Thrown from the face of a child_

_And in your eyes_

_The seeing of the greatest view_

_Do what you will, always_

_Walk where you like, your steps_

_Do as you please, I'll back you up." _

Vexen scrutinized Marluxia's svelte and every inch of his body and the contours mocking him with the sense of lust. His firm and succulent skin shimmering with the latest gel he bought and the sweat dribbling down his light intermediate skin, his back was arched in a coy manner with his sultry pose and his adorable lips pouting, with his ass sticking out more when he bend. Oh, so tight and bouncy with every movement made from then-and-there-on. Vexen suppressed the urge to grab Marluxia and manhandle him in their bed. Though he loves the _bare _Marluxia; the lovely and graceful man with the luscious rosette hair and the excellent, svelte body to go along with his looks/vivacious attitude; he had the essentials of a woman and what everyone wants: love and respect for who he is and what makes him, him.

Vexen licked his dry lips, his pants suddenly feeling tighter by his cock. Vexen's face flushed in embarrassment, brushing off his immense silliness with a coy smile playing on his lips, realizing Marluxia doesn't know that he was standing behind him. Or, so he thought he didn't recognize the deliberate smell of musky and wondrous cologne Vexen wore, as well as the scent of his man on his clothes. Marluxia smiled, cogitate on the ideas of wearing Vexen's clothes when it's just the two of them in their house they share and just the thought of sharing a night together made it a fairy-tale come veritable.

Marluxia glanced in the corner of his gleaming sapphire reflecting with the florescent lights shimmering an almost neon color to the atmosphere, seeing the older platinum blonde behind him, licking his lips at his newest allure and the way he was presenting himself. It almost makes it seem as though he wasn't giving him **enough **_personal attention_.

Marluxia smiled licentiously and nimbly wiped some fluffy whip crème on the top layer of the authentic nail and slowly licked his fingers, moaning in non-dissent as he rocked his effeminate hips nimbly to grasp Vexen's undivided attention. He licked the fluffy substance and a naughty smile crept on his full lips, enthusiastic in teasing his sexually frustrated boyfriend of 5-years.

Marluxia's eyes narrowed vaguely; gently unlacing his apron that obscured his yearning, svelte body from his beloved boyfriend, ready to give a tease. "Mmmm, scrumptious! You know, Vexen-deary, whip crème can be used for _other _things besides creating marvelous foods and wondrous creations. And, it all starts with a tub of whipped crème and strawberries…. Did you know that?"

Vexen didn't respond to Marluxia's inquire. Marluxia pirouette around to where Vexen was, smiling vibrantly as he placed a hand on his androgynous hips, exposing his outfit he wanted to render, causing Vexen to become speechless. Vexen's eyes scrutinized inch-by-inch of Marluxia's smoking body, his eyes trailing up from head-to-toe. Marluxia's vintage apron loosely clinging to his body, the black fishnets trailing up his body and caressing his contours, seemingly creating a flawless image for Marluxia and his svelte figure Vexen dreams about. His sapphire eyes seemed to pop out more with the light-coat of ebony eyeliner coating his eyelids, embracing his effeminate beauty in the simplest form. Vexen's smile curved when the lovely fragrance Marluxia's lotion gave off lingered in the air. It was his top favorite lotion Vexen found irresistible, besides Vicious Melon. Strawberries and Crème deluxe.

Marluxia licked his rotund lips and smiled when he convened friskily. "Yummy, Bubble Pop Electric!"

Vexen saw the _avid _andlecherous glints in his shimmering sapphire eyes being condemned to his contours and how mouth-watering Marluxia's going to taste when they go under. It was making the side of his mouth covered with drool and his wildest fantasies become manifest. Vexen grew curious when he saw Marluxia paddling the spatula to his hand, a smirk curving his lips and one that Vexen knew very well, one that toyed with him every time possible. "What in Kingdom Hearts' name are you doing, Marluxia? Are you cooking up a way to dismember someone for having a impossible look you can't overdo?"

Marluxia giggled reverently, placing the spatula in hi right hand and started to gently hit his hand, demonstrating a lesser cue of the strenuous activity soon-to-come. Marluxia giggled blithely, reticently unlacing his velvety black and vintage apron obscuring his svelte figure much needing air and to be showered with kisses by his lover's lips brushing against his as of then. Marluxia then loosened his grasp on the pivot of the lacey, velvety black and vintage apron, allowing his succulent skin to feel the breeze amid the kitchen and to display his _tight _butt to his loving boyfriend. He wanted some of **that **tonight and his mouth playing a smile deviated from a warmhearted welcome-home smile to an I-want-to-get-you-into-bed smile, which turned him on.

"I'm making a delicious and assorted cake, silly! You thought I was plotting to kill someone because of their looks, gosh no! I have my own, independent allure, so I don't need another's impending style to know that I like good." Marluxia said unperturbedly, continuously stirring the inclement batter in the bowl, licking his lips when he felt it was the right timing. Marluxia licentiously licked the spoon as he splayed the batter in his mouth, letting his tongue run loose with the batter amusing him and Vexen. Vexen wrapped his firm arms around Marluxia's waistline, with his boyfriend pressing his butt towards his torso, rubbing it fervently as he latched his hands around Vexen's neck, bucking his hips gently and swinging his hips smoothly to their own rate.

Marluxia grew excited, loosening up his movements against Vexen's frail body. "Mmmm, I know what we can make, _together._" Vexen purred in his lover's ear, ready to get down and dirty in the kitchen and scare his neighbors. That was the consistent thought he had in mind and every time he thought that way- Marluxia would despondently bring down his mood, rejecting the idea and continue to dice the tomatoes and slice the lettuce to make his garden-salad. What was more important than comprising in sexual intercourse- licentious and aggressive? Whether it's on the couch; the table; the countertop; the sink; even the backyard!

Marluxia pursed his lips together, closing his eyes when Vexen slid his hand down his exposed contours, purring seductively in Marluxia's ear, knowing his boyfriend was diving into the **bait **he has set for him. Marluxia tilted his head back and moaned pleasurably, feeling Vexen's hands coming forward to his chest, reticently sliding his fishnets off of his firm and sleek legs without Marluxia taking any noticed, knowing Marluxia was preoccupied with stirring his cake batter and the whip crème playing within his tongue. Vexen bucked Marluxia's ample hips, seizing Mar's attention as of then. He gasped unexpectedly, building the fire burning within his body. Marluxia suddenly felt tight, moaning seductively, allowing Vexen to straddle hips.

"Mmmm," Marluxia started, stimulating a devious pose and smiled coyly. "Music and _whip crème_." Vexen nodded unhesitatingly, bringing the both of them into a euphoria-filled kiss occupying their time, with their tongues roaming within each other's mouth, demanding attention and probing for dominance. Marluxia allowed Vexen to explore his mouth, feeling his hands traveling down the slender curves of his sides and against the texture of his intermediate complexion. Their temptation and arousal developed, torturing Vexen with every touch made, craving the taste of his succulent skin, to intake the smell of his floral sensation pulsating within his seductive clothes and lingering throughout his luscious and supple skin, licking his lips when Marluxia gave him the 'back view'. Vexen was close to just grabbing him and making him submissive to the ground and overpower him, but latched his hands on his hips, settling for less, or until Marluxia was ready to '_perform._'

"Yummy French Vanilla cupcake wants some lovin'! I want some as well and I want to be treated as if it's my birthday! I want to feel…_high_ and then, we can get to our action and maybe, skinny-dipping later! But no…" Marluxia purred licentiously, wanting to spend more time with each other and to have more than one intimate moment with each other. This is what he hoped would have came before, but due to their tiring schedules, their time spent with each other has been limited to their weekends and their holidays; which helps them become 'active' and catch up on fine rest. Those days were the days that they became compassionate and understanding of each other's feelings and the type of things that they were going through; those were the times that they needed each other the most. And those times showed how emotionally ready they were as their relationship escaladed into the type of love they share currently.


	2. Elastic, placid and Yummilicious?

**Whip Crème **

**Rating: M (For Obvious reasons.) **

**Fanfic: Kingdom Hearts**

**Warning: OOC- Characters, slight language and dirty use of food. This is a Yaoi and if you don't like it, you simply don't have to read it! That's why there are warning signs! **

**Summary: Everything for Vexen is usual day; work, come home and sleep. But, when he comes home and finds his boyfriend of 5 years dressed in nothing but a filmy apron on, what happens to their routine?**

**Pairing(s): VexMar; mentions of Xal/Xig and Zemyx. **

**A/N: Changed plans. No Lemon, just a teasing plot that will stimulate the thinking process more and let your imagination roam wild! XD Sorry for the inconvenience, school's been stressin' me and I'm currently fresh out of ideas…Need inspiration and FAST!**

* * *

**Vexen bucked Marluxia's hips against the music in the background, trailing his pale fingers against the sleek sides of Marluxia's tawny contours, hearing his simplistic groans replete the room of simple innuendos and him touching him in all of the right places. Marluxia deemed on being vivacious and acting upon cunning demeanors, arching his back coyly against Vexen's firm chest while Vexen bucked his bared hips, bringing the lovely rosette closer to his body and to their emotions being expressed in the form of love. Marluxia started to peel Vexen's shirt from his sticky, clinging body. Vexen unbuckled his belt around his skinny waistline, prepping himself for the delicious and compassionate sex they were about to endure. Vexen licked his dry lips instantly, settling his pale hands on Marluxia's svelte hips, thrusting a bit. Marluxia displayed jovial actions, moaning harmoniously, tilting his head aberrantly once Vexen started to tease his tensing body and his sensitive and aroused nipples, twisting and turning his nipples accordingly. Marluxia grunted indignantly as Vexen continuously teased and taunt him with his hands, in a dire need of controlling sexual tendencies, rather than exhibiting his wild propensity in front of his nosey neighbors and having them intervene in their **_**alone **_**time. Vexen straddled Marluxia's narrow hips, lifting off his shirt clinging to his sticky chest and pushed Marluxia roughly against the countertop of their house and playfully glanced at his partner with obsequious and intimately, stroking his left cheek with his right hand. **

**Vexen then smiled wildly, glancing at his partner licentiously and placed a hand on his narrow hips. "Do you want to have sex on the marble floor, the countertop, against the sink, on the table, the backyard, or our cat?" Vexen asked seductively, retaining a layered piece of Marluxia's rosette hair in-between his hand, twirling Marluxia around his slender body. Marluxia grew [sexually] frustrated, but when he heard the rest of his sentence, he glanced up at Vexen quizzically and forced a smile that tempted Vexen to do more than kissing and caressing. **

**Marluxia didn't know what to say to Vexen this time. "A cat, where did you get that idea from? We don't own a cat or any type of animals." Marluxia softly breathed, his hands settling on Vexen's broad shoulders and he looked gravely into his mesmerizing forest green eyes and smiled handsomely. Marluxia subconsciously glanced down to the ground, his eyelashes batting against his sleek eyelids and looked back up into his forest green eyes. Marluxia brung his finger towards Vexen's frosty-blonde hair and ran hid finger through the older man's long and sleek hair, smiling as Vexen pulled him into a chaste kiss lasting for a few minutes. Marluxia glanced down, settling Vexen's hands and straddled his bared hips. They both were wearing their birthday suits; complimentary of Vexen, but he wasn't complaining, not one bit as they scrutinized their sultry figures each other fascinated about in their divine dreams. Vexen trailed his lips on the bottom of the rosette's torso working his way to Marluxia's full lips, trailing his hands down the rosette's layered hair and smiled lucidly. Marluxia smelled of strawberries and crème, Vexen's favorite and the fragrance that made him **_**delectable **_**and so irresistible. Vexen brung Marluxia to his chest, crashing his lips against his as they entered a French kiss. Their breathing grew shaky as their kissing intensified, Vexen's hands trailing slowly down Marluxia's svelte contours, bending him near the marble floor with much fervor in his eyes and the compassion trailing through each step and each touch bestowed. Vexen brung him up, playing a game with him and his insides. Marluxia groaned, knowing Vexen's tampering and frequent touches were making him swoon almost adamantly, but knew he wasn't just **_**challenging **_**him, but giving him an opportunity to experiment with positions as well. **

_**Let's have some fun, this beat is sick**_

_**I wanna take a ride on your disco stick**_

_**Let's have some fun, this beat is sick**_

_**I wanna take a ride on your disco stick**_

**Vexen smiled lucidly, hinting that he was about to have it his way. Vexen gingerly stroked Marluxia's luscious, flowy rosette hair, trailing his fingers against his slightly arched back. "Feel free to grab the countertop with your nails. Now, don't be afraid to scream, moan or refraining from screaming your little heart out in euphoria." Marluxia grunted in dissent. He hated to be teased and his insides were being tampered with the constant reminder of Vexen's ambiguous torture to him and his lower intestines. Vexen smirked; grabbing his ass as he reached to where his beautiful boyfriend was, stealing a wondrous kiss from his moist, whip crème covered lips. Vexen licked his lips after, smiling as the curves of Marluxia's lips tugged, seeing his boyfriend heading to the cabinet of their house, opening the cupboard and removed a tube of sallow replete of something creamy, palate-driving and a weird color to it. Lube. Isn't that what everyone used? Xaldin and Xigbar sure as hell used it; since they were like rabbits in mating season- fucking with every opportunity they could get their little sneaky hands upon or every holiday that requires celebration, getting even with others, drinking, partying, binges and simply having sex for a living. Demyx and Zexion contemplate on using and then end up having sex, most of time being an experiment to find Zexion's tender parts and exact spots where Demyx can make him say his name 40 times in a row. Vexen knew that this **_**competition **_**would be conducted with fairness and licentious touches that would tempt any person lingering within the dangerous flames of treachery and love. **

**Vexen smiled, grasping Marluxia's firm legs and splayed his legs out further. Vexen positioned him there and trailed his fingers down his naked, arched back and smiled, proceeding in putting the liquid on his fingers and bit-by-bit, he slid his two fingers up Marluxia's tight hole. Marluxia gasped jubilantly, twining up and down Vexen's bony fingers, groaning in dissent as he slid himself up and down Vexen's bony finger once more. Marluxia felt as though he was on Cloud nine, dressed aesthetically in a toga with a harp in one hand and a leather cat-o-nine tails in the other hands, smiling maliciously with Vexen on the other side of the heavenly clouds- with a miniskirt, a petrified expression embedded on his face and holding down his skirt (that's already tiny for his petite figure), so no one would get an exposed peep at his---**

**Marluxia smiled vivacious, keeping that thought to himself as he moaned in ecstasy, feeling his intuition struck dirty. Marluxia surfaced up, clinging to the countertop's edges as Vexen let him settle his tightened body against his lean body, feeling Marluxia's moist lips brushing against the platinum blonde's silky skin. Marluxia groaned, nipping at Vexen's neck as he bite him, biting him up and down on his jaw line to his mid-torso, leaving a variations of marred hickeys in all sizes and shapes on his body. Vexen jerked Marluxia's hip, hearing a supple moan emit from Marluxia's parted lips. Vexen flipped Marluxia over and crushed his lips against Marluxia's, trailing his bony finger within the divine and luscious hair belonging to the rosette. **

_**The thing I like about you**_

_**Is the way you**_

_**The way that you do**_

_**The thing I like about you.**_

_**God or the devil alone**_

_**Could not have made you up**_

_**The two must have worked **_

_**As one together.**_

**Vexen smiled, stealing another chaste and wondrous kiss from his lover, smiling as his hands settled on his hips and dipped him to his calves, taking a glimpse into Marluxia's shimmering sapphire eyes bestowing a warmhearted stare towards Vexen. "I love you, Marluxia."**

_**So good just wanna eat you up**_

_**Nothing like the real deal**_

_**Lick your sticky fingers boy**_

_**And sing for your dinner sing.**_

**Marluxia smiled warmheartedly, both entering a compassionate and lasting kiss, licking his lips as he broke the kiss, cupping Vexen's sleek cheekbones with his cold, firm hands. Marluxia turned for Vexen and smiled, grabbing him and made him thrust. Vexen laughing stifled, rocking his hips, attempting to loosen his movement, but found it quite **_**tight.**_

**"Loosen up, Marluxia." Vexen said snidely, stroking his hair back. "Too **_**tight.**_**" Marluxia grunted cynically, absolutely hating when he tensed up before they had their routine round of sex in the selected destination. Vexen smirked, turning the tables on both males as he smiled deviously; beginning to nibble on Marluxia's perked up ear, making Marluxia a feisty and submissive boyfriend. Marluxia growled a low, animalistic tone, shoving Vexen against the countertop of the sink and started to strip Vexen of his black, heavy clothing clinging to his petite body and laughed sadistically, lifting his supple and firm leg over Vexen's head and the counter. Marluxia using his flexibility, climbed over his boyfriend and laughed ingenuously, stealing a wondrous kiss from the man he has grown to love, not because of looks, fortune and the opportunities given on a daily bases, but for his halfhearted and hesitant smiles, his luscious personality and the happiness lingering within the home in which they share together.**

_**Come on pretty baby**_

_**Make me lose my mind**_

_**Everybody get together**_

_**Gonna make love shine.**_

**Marluxia's full lips brushed against Vexen's parted lips, caressing his face as they headed towards the countertop of the sink, slamming the shoreline-back door behind their contours overshadowing the background, clearly depicting their frisky and wild behavior behind closed-doors. Blithe giggles emitted from the background, then becoming licentious moans and undomesticated groans from both males as Vexen roughly pinned Marluxia against the wall, with a smirk surfacing against the firm lips that nipped at Marluxia's intermediate skin. **

**"Should we use the whip crème or the ice cream as an appetizer?" **

**Marluxia grinned hastily as he settled his index finger on the center of his soft, parted lips. "Whip crème will do finely, Vexen." Marluxia then glanced over towards Vexen. "And Vexen, make sure it's not the overly whipped. That takes away the purpose of having a fun and rambunctious night to remember. Okay?"**

**Vexen nodded, taking the creamy, chocolate whip crème and laughed, shaking up the bottle with a bold and sinister laugh emitting. "Oh…I will. Don't worry, we will have a great evening and giving our neighbors a heart attack, as well." **


End file.
